Saddle
by Luffy Cast
Summary: Luffy and Sanji are on the ship together, so what happens when it becomes all quiet, STRANGE.


**Hi guys so this a Lu/San fix if you don't like the couple don't read alright my peeps! To the story now.**

**:D ;D**

* * *

Sanji thought it was quiet a little too quiet, he knows that everyone else left to check town but they won't be back for 2 days. But the problem was that they left the captain here too, so it's not normal for it to be quiet, even a little quiet is strange. Sanji left the kitchen walking around the Sunny. 'Empty' for a second he thought that Luffy went with the others but Nami made it super clear he couldn't go. So the placed to go look was in the dorms, he checked the girl's first to see if Luffy wasn't messing with any of their stuff, nothing. Last place was the men's dorms he walked to the door but suddenly stopped. 'Was that a moan?' He thought almost turning the knob. _"Aaahhh" _another one 'I guess Luffy's busy' he quickly thought, turning the other direction till he heard, _"Sanji" _'what' Sanji was about to take a step far away from the door. Until it opened showing his captain, "Oh hi Sanji" Luffy smiled. Sanji was all flustered the way he said his name in there was a huge turn on for him, "h-hi Luf-luffy" he stammered out. Luffy stared at him in confusion, "hey Sanji are you okay you're red" Luffy said placing his hand on Sanji's forehead. Sanji turned a deep red and quickly swatted away Luffy's hand, " I'm fine Luffy ,c'mon lunch is ready" Sanji said quickly walking back to the kitchen. Luffy was still wondering why his cook was all flustered ,whatever 'TIME FOR FOOD.'he thought running off to the kitchen.

It was even more awkward to be in the kitchen, "So Sanji why are you acting so strange" he asked. Since his crewmate is sitting on the far side of the table."Oh no reason I-I just wanted to be far off to a side" Sanji gulped. Luffy stood up and walked over to Sanji, and grabbed his arm and dragged him.

Sanji was a little worried, but then relaxed a bit when he saw Luffy opening the door to Chopper's office."Sit down" Luffy said. "Ok why'd you take me here" Sanji asked, praying Luffy is not trying to give him medicine. "Here take this it'll make you feel better" Luffy said giving Sanji a pill. "No it's okay, I told you I'm fine " Sanji said pushing Luffy's hand away with the pill with it. "So tell me why you're all red" Luffy said. "Why?" Sanji asked. "Tell me why you're red all the time" Luffy repeated. Sanji gave up "It's because I heard you in the men's dorm." Luffy stepped back "You what?" Sanji repeated again "I heard you in the men's dorm." Luffy walked towards Sanji leaning forward so their lips were almost touching. "How much did you hear?" Luffy stared. "You said my name, that's it" Sanji looked away. "Well since you were in my privacy you owe me" Luffy grinned." What, you want me to cook you meat" Sanji asked. "Nope something else" Luffy smirked. "What do I have to do" Sanji asked. "Ride me" Luffy smirked. Sanji went wide eyed "Excuse me." "You heard now ride me" Luffy said getting on chopper's patient bed and taking off his and boxers showing a 10 inch dick, with some black pubic hairs."I'll be back in 5 minutes" Sanji ran off before Luffy could say anything.

Sanji ran into the men's dorm, flushed. He knew there was a clock in Chopper's office, so he had about 3 minutes left. He felt that his pants were so he took them off, revealing a 7 inch dick, he also took off his shirt and went to get a bow tie and tied it around his penis. He wanted to look nice for Luffy since he has to ride him. He knew the 5 minutes were up, he walked down the halls slowly and saw Chopper's door. He turned the knob and walked in, seeing Luffy laying down with his hardened dick straight to the skies. He turned his head and saw Sanji and went shocked, Sanji was entirely naked and had his favorite bow tie wrapped around his dick. Sanji jumped on Luffy and kissed him rough, 'God this so fucking sexy' the two thought. "Do you know where some lube is Sanji" Luffy asked eyes full of lust. Sanji shook his head, and thought of a better idea. He went between Liffy's legs staring straight at the 10 inch dick like ice cream on a hot day. He took almost all of it in his mouth the rest he stroked ,also massaged Luffy's balls too. Luffy was there squirming a little too much, god he couldn't help but believe Sanji's done this before. He sucked it for a good 5 minutes thinking it was good enough. Sanji knew he had to be stretched first before trying it, so he took one of Chopper's tools and slowly pushed it inside his ass. Moaning by the coldness of the tool he started moving it in and out, faster and faster, forgetting that someones watching him pump the tool .Luffy was angry Sanji was suppose to be moaning by him not by a tool. He sat up and spanked Sanji's ass roughly, Sanji grunted for the unexpected slap. "Hey you're suppose to ride me remember now hurry and do it Sanji" Luffy demanded. Sanji liked the way Luffy was talking to him, was quite a huge turn on. He nodded and crawled on to Luffy, having his ass directly above Luffy's pre-cummed dick, he slowly went down starting to have Luffy's dick penetrate his virgin hole. Fully inside of him, he stayed like that not moving for a minute, and started moving. Starting slow but then picking up the pace, Luffy slapped his ass and told him to go faster. Sanji went even faster but even his legs go tired, he stopped expecting another slap from Luffy.

Instead he felt Luffy sit up and flipped themselves over, so Sanji was on the bottom. "I just noticed something Sanji having you ride is boring, I want something more Exciting" Luffy grinned. Sanji felt disappointed Luffy wasn't satisfied with him. "So how about do this, hold on tight." Luffy smiled. Sanji gulped knowing how strong Luffy was. Luffy shoved himself inside of Sanji, Sanji stopped breathing for a second for the huge penetration. He felt Luffy stopped knowing he catch his breath for a second. Luffy continued in and out, while kissing Sanji gently then what they started with. "Faster Luffy please" Sanji pleaded. Luffy smirked and slammed right into him over and over. Sanji was loving how rough Luffy was going. Five minutes of endless speed and rough sex Sanji came all over Luffy's bare chest. Sanji thought that the bow would keep him from cumming, but it didn't help at all. Sanji noticed how Luffy hasn't came yet and frowned, and came up with a plan. "Oh Luffy Give more of that huge dick of yours" Sanji said seductively. He placed two fingers on his nipple and started playing with it, Sanji kept moaning louder and louder , he even started to moan Luffy's name in the bunch. He saw how Luffy was giving in to his little plan. "Give me more Luffy, Fuck! Is that the best you could do!" Sanji screamed. He felt Luffy slammed even deeper than before, feeling his insides break the harder Luffy went. He loved it ,more,more,more,more was all he thought. Sanji came again on Luffy's already cummed on chest, but for Luffy he felt Sanji get tight around even more than first. Luffy came his seed inside of Sanji, falling exhausted next to Sanji. "I think you broke my insides" Sanji panted. "Really well at least I had the best time what about you!" Luffy grinned. "I'd want another round if I could feel my legs" Sanji smiled. "Maybe next time" Luffy said, hopping on the floor, the went and grabbed Sanji in bridal position. "What are you doing" Sanji blushed. "You don't want to stay sticky right" Luffy asked. Sanji only nodded "Well we're going to the bathroom to clean up" Luffy grinned. "Oh before I forget Sanji would you be my boyfriend" Luffy said in a serious tone. Sanji only stared at him " Of course Luffy" Sanji said beforethey went into the bathroom closing the door.

**Hey you Guys this was my first Luffy Sanji fic so tell me how it was, I thought it was pretty good. But that's my opinion I want yours. Also tell me what other stories I should about that would be so much help.**


End file.
